Conventional echo canceller performances are constrained to only about 38 decibels (i.e., dB) maximum echo return loss enhancement (i.e., ERLE). The constraint results from a quantization noise created by a compression and subsequent expansion through either μ-law codecs or A-law codecs used in telephone networks. An International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (i.e., ITU-T) Recommendation G.168 uses measurement techniques to assess the performance of specific implementations of an echo canceller. The limits used in the recommendation suggest no anticipation of better performance than the 38 dB of cancellation.